swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Saga (toyline)
Star Wars Saga was Hasbro's action figure line from 2002 to 2004. The line included 119 figures in its basic assortment. Action Figures Basic Figures Collection 1 (2002) *'02 #01 Anakin Skywalker (Outland Peasant Disguise) *'02 #02 Padmé Amidala (Arena Escape) *'02 #03 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Coruscant Chase) *'02 #04 C-3PO (Protocol Droid) *'02 #05 Kit Fisto (Jedi Master) *'02 #06 Super Battle Droid *'02 #07 Boba Fett (Kamino Escape) *'02 #08 Tusken Raider Female with Tusken Child *'02 #09 Captain Typho (Padmé's Head of Security) *'02 #10 Shaak Ti (Jedi Master) *'02 #11 Battle Droid (Arena Battle) *'02 #12 Plo Koon (Arena Battle) *'02 #13 Jango Fett (Kamino Escape) *'02 #14 R2-D2 (Coruscant Sentry) *'02 #15 Geonosian Warrior *'02 #16 Dexter Jettster(Coruscant Informant) *'02 #17 Clone Trooper *'02 #18 Zam Wesell (Bounty Hunter *'02 #19 Royal Guard (Coruscant Security) *'02 #20 Saesee Tiin (Jedi Master) *'02 #21 Nikto (Jedi Knight) *'02 #22 Anakin Skywalker (Hanger Duel) *'02 #23 Yoda (Jedi Master) *'02 #24 Jar Jar Binks (Gungan Senator) *'02 #25 Taun We (Kamino Cloner) *'02 #26 Luminara Unduli (Jedi Master) *'02 #27 Count Dooku (Dark Lord) *'02 #28 Mace Windu (Geonosian Rescue) *'02 #29 Luke Skywalker (Bespin Duel) *'02 #30 Darth Vader (Bespin Duel) *'02 #31 Jango Fett (Final Battle) *'02 #32 Qui-Gon Jinn (Jedi Master) *'02 #33 Endor Rebel Soldier *'02 #34 Massif *'02 #35 Orn Free Taa *'02 #36 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Starfighter Pilot) *'02 #37 Han Solo (Endor Raid) *'02 #38 Chewbacca (Cloud City Capture) *'02 #39 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *'02 #40 Djas Puhr (Alien Bounty Hunter) *'02 #41 Padmé Amidala (Coruscant Attack) *'02 #42 Darth Maul (Sith Training) *'02 #43 Anakin Skywalker (Tatooine Attack) *'02 #44 Ki-Adi-Mundi (Jedi Master) *'02 #45 Ephant Mon (Jabba's Head of Security) *'02 #46 Teemto Pagalies (Pod Racer) *'02 #47 Jango Fett (Slave I Pilot) *'02 #48 Destroyer Droid (Geonosis Battle) *'02 #49 Clone Trooper (Republic Gunship Pilot) *'02 #50 Watto (Mos Espa Junk Dealer) *'02 #51 Lott Dod (Neimoidian Senator) *'02 #52 Tusken Raider with Massif *'02 #53 Yoda (Jedi High Council) *'02 #54 Rebel Trooper (Tantive IV Defender) *'02 #54 Rebel Trooper (Tantive IV Defender) *'02 #55 Imperial Officer *'02 #55 Imperial Officer *'02 #56 Eeth Koth (Jedi Master) *'02 #57 Teebo Collection 2 (2003) *'03 #01 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Acklay Battle) *'03 #02 Mace Windu (Arena Confrontation) *'03 #03 Darth Tyranus (Geonosian Escape) *'03 #04 Padmé Amidala (Droid Factory Chase) *'03 #05 SP-4 & JN-66 (Research Droids) *'03 #06 Tusken Raider (Tatooine Camp Ambush) *'03 #07 Anakin Skywalker (Secret Ceremony) *'03 #07 Anakin Skywalker (Secret Ceremony) *'03 #08 Boba Fett (The Pit of Carkoon *'03 #08 Boba Fett (The Pit of Carkoon) *'03 #08 Boba Fett (The Pit of Carkoon) *'03 #09 R2-D2 (Droid Factory Flight) *'03 #10 Lama Su with Clone Youth *'03 #11 Aayla Secura (Jedi Knight) *'03 #11 Aayla Secura (Battle of Geonosis) *'03 #12 Barriss Offee (Luminara Unduli's Padawan) *'03 #12 Barriss Offee (Battle of Geonosis) *'03 #13 Han Solo (Hoth Rescue) *'03 #13 Han Solo (Hoth Rescue) *'03 #14 Chewbacca (Mynok Hunt) *'03 #15 Yoda & Chian (Padawan Lightsaber Training) *'03 #15 Yoda & Chian (Jedi Temple Training) *'03 #16 Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Padawans) *'03 #16 Ashla & Jempa (Jedi Temple Training) *'03 #17 Luke Skywalker (Throne Room Duel) *'03 #17 Luke Skywalker (Throne Room Duel) *'03 #18 Darth Vader (Throne Room Duel) *'03 #19 Snowtrooper (The Battle of Hoth) *'03 #20 Jango Fett (Kamino Escape) *'03 #21 C-3PO (Tatooine Ambush) *'03 #22 Padmé Amidala (Secret Ceremony) *'03 #23 Wat Tambor (Geonosis War Room) *'03 #24 Coleman Trebor (Battle of Geonosis) *'03 #25 Darth Maul (Theed Hanger Duel) *'03 #26 Princess Leia Organa (Imperial Captive) *'03 #27 Han Solo (Flight to Alderaan) *'03 #28 WA-7 (Dexter's Diner) *'03 #29 Lt Dannl Faytonni (Coruscant Outlander Club) *'03 #30 The Emperor (Throne Room) *'03 #31 Luke Skywalker (Tatooine Encounter) *'03 #32 Darth Vader (Death Star Clash) *'03 #33 Bail Organa (Alderaan Senator) *'03 #34 McQuarrie Concept Stormtrooper (Fan's Choice #4) *'03 #35 Imperial Dignitary Janus Greejatus (Death Star Procession) *'03 #36 Padmé Amidala (Lars Homestead) *'03 #37 Achk Med-Beq (Coruscant Outlander Club) *'03 #38 Ayy Vida (Outlander Nightclub Patron) *'03 #39 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Outlander Nightclub Encounter) *'03 #40 Elan Sleazebaggano (Outlander Nightclub Encounter) *'03 #41 Imperial Dignitary Kren Blista-Vanee (Death Star Procession) *'03 #42 Anakin Skywalker (Army of the Republic) *'03 #43 ARC Trooper (Army of the Republic) *'03 #43 ARC Trooper (Army of the Republic) *'03 #44 Yoda (Army of the Republic) *'03 #45 Obi-Wan Kenobi (General of the Republic Army) *'03 #46 Durge (Commander of the Separatist Forces) *'03 #47 Asajj Ventress (Sith Apprentice) *'03 #48 Mace Windu (General of the Republic Army) *'03 #49 Kit Fisto (Army of the Republic) *'03 #50 Clone Trooper (Army of the Republic) *'03 #50 Clone Trooper (Army of the Republic) *'03 #51 Saesee Tiin (Army of the Republic) Collection 3 (2004) Wave 1 Hoth *'04 #01 Hoth Trooper (Hoth Evacuation) *'04 #02 R-3PO (Hoth Evacuation) *'04 #03 Luke Skywalker (Hoth Attack) Wave 2 Tatooine *'04 #04 Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace) *'04 #05 R2-D2 (Jabba's Sail Barge) *'04 #05 R2-D2 (Jabba's Sail Barge) Wave 3 Jabba's Palace *'04 #07 Lando Calrissian (Jabba's Sail Barge) *'04 #08 Rappertunie (Jabba's Palace) *'04 #09 J'Quille (Jabba's Palace) *'04 #10 Tanus Spijek (Jabba's Palace) *'04 #11 Holographic Luke Skywalker (Jabba's Palace) Wave 4 Battle of Yavin *'04 #12 General Jan Dodonna (Battle of Yavin) *'04 #13 Dutch Vander Gold Leader (Battle of Yavin) *'04 #14 TIE Fighter Pilot (Battle of Yavin) *'04 #15 Captain Antilles (Tantive IV Invasion Fan's Choice Figure #5) Wave 5 Star Destroyer *'04 #16 Admiral Ozzel (Executor Assault) *'04 #17 Dengar (Executor Meeting) *'04 #18 Bossk (Executor Meeting) Wave 6 Battle of Endor *'04 #19 Han Solo (Endor Strike) *'04 #20 General Madine (Imperial Shuttle Capture) *'04 #21 Lando Calrissian (Death Star Attack) Star Wars Hall of Fame *Anakin Skywalker (Geonosis Hangar Duel) *Han Solo (Flight to Alderaan) *Chewbacca (Escape from Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine Encounter) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Coruscant Chase) *Darth Maul (Theed Hangar Duel) *Yoda (Battle of Geonosis) *R2-D2 (Tatooine Mission) *Princess Leia Organa (Death Star Captive) *Stormtrooper (Death Star Chase) *C-3PO (Death Star Rescue) *Darth Vader (Death Star Clash) ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎